


Super Soldier Sandwich

by Vertiga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AI, Bondage, Fucking Machines, Jarvis is a kinky fucker, M/M, Male multiple orgasms, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Restraints, Super Soldier Serum, Threesome - M/M/M, oh my god this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiga/pseuds/Vertiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot to overwhelm a super-soldier. Between them, Tony and Jarvis have it covered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Soldier Sandwich

The blindfold is soft as it slides over Steve’s eyes, blocking out the golden-hued light of Tony’s bedroom.

‘How is that, Captain?’ Jarvis asks, and Steve shivers.

‘Yeah, it’s good,’ he says, his voice rough and breaking. God, they haven’t even started yet.

‘You’re doing great, Cap,’ Tony says, and the brief brush of a calloused hand down his side blends with the faint mechanical whir of the machine at the foot of the bed. 

With his sight gone, his two lovers are equal. Two disembodied voices that anchor Steve as firmly as the adamantium-reinforced restraints at his wrists.

Steve is spread out on the enormous bed, his arms wide, his wrists held to the headboard by unbreakable metal lined with soft leather. His legs are splayed wide, knees drawn up, a second set of Tony’s fiendish cuffs attached to the bed at two points, holding Steve spread open and completely immobile. His dick is flushed red, so hard it’s standing almost straight up, curving just a little towards his abs. No one is touching him, and he’s already twitching slightly as a pearl of pre-cum makes its slow, infuriating way down his shaft.

The slick slide of lube is warm against his hole, dripping down onto the sheets where Tony’s clever fingers have opened Steve up and left him loose and wanting.

‘Awesome,’ Tony says, from somewhere off to his left. ‘Pre-show over, guys. Let’s do this thing.’

‘Captain Rogers is not a “thing”,’ Jarvis remarks. ‘But we will most certainly use him like one.’

Steve groans at that, throwing his head back against the pillow. It would be ridiculous if it weren’t so damn hot. Who the hell would believe that the polite, proper AI is perhaps the kinkiest of the three of them? Steve wouldn’t have believed it himself, before they got this strange trio going.

‘You like that, huh Steve?’ Tony says roughly. ‘You like that we can keep you there and use you like our personal patriotic fuck toy, just fill you up and use you however we want. You know those cuffs are rated to hold Thor, right? You’re not going anywhere until we’re done with you.’

‘Oh God,’ Steve grinds out, ridiculously turned on by his own vulnerability. There’s very little that can hold him these days, and even fewer people he’d willingly let strap him down. The fact that Tony and Jarvis were both willing to do it and able to make the necessary restraints puts them in a class of their own.

‘If we simply kept you here, how many days do you think it would take for you to go mad with the pleasure, Captain?’ Jarvis asks dispassionately. ‘With the battery built into this machine, I can keep fucking you without pause for the next two years before I would even need to recharge.’

Tony sucks in a sharp breath at that calm statement, and Steve matches him with a faint whine, feeling sweat prickle on his skin as he fights the restraints, trying to find the faintest hint of give. There’s nothing, no weakness, and Steve is absolutely trapped.

‘Make a note, J,’ Tony growls. ‘Reactor powered fucking machine. For when two years of fucking just isn’t enough.’

‘Noted, sir,’ Jarvis says, and there is the faint sound of machinery again.

Something skin-soft and almost body-warm nudges against Steve’s vulnerable ass, stroking a little way up and down his crease, slick with lube and catching deliciously on the sensitive rim of his hole.

Steve tenses, feeling lube seep out of him. He knows the exact shape of the dildo, knows that it’s going to feel so good, but he still tenses at that first touch, every time.

‘Relax, Captain. Let me take care of you,’ Jarvis coaxes.

The dildo nudges closer, dipping just slightly inside as Steve consciously relaxes his muscles. It’s long and thick, uncut, an exact replica of Steve’s own cock, because Tony has a strange and twisted sense of humour, and Jarvis takes after his creator in that, if nothing else. It feels huge going in, the outer layer of silicone giving slightly against his rim as Jarvis teases him with it.

Jesus, no wonder Tony is more than happy to beg when Steve fucks him. If his cock feels as good as the copy, it’s a wonder Tony ever lets him out of bed. Oh, and that sends lust pounding through him again, the idea that maybe someday they’ll leave the cuffs on, leave Steve spread out for hours, so Tony can come back and ride him whenever he wants.

Jarvis guides the dildo inside in short, slow pushes, pressing into Steve a little more with every movement.

It seems to take forever for the fucking machine to fully extend, leaving the base of the dildo pressed snug behind Steve’s balls. And then it stops, just resting inside him, a solid weight and pressure that Steve can do nothing to avoid.

‘Oh God, please,’ Steve groans, squirming as much as he can, tendons standing out in his pale forearms, his thighs straining. The bare inch of free movement is nowhere near enough.

Jarvis rewards him with a few achingly slow strokes, perfectly angled to drag the fat head of Steve’s own cock against his prostate.

‘Please, please,’ Steve begs, the slow motion leaving flashes of colour under his eyelids. It’s not enough, it’s not, and if Jarvis doesn’t hurry up he’s going to die of frustration.

‘You are beautiful, Captain,’ Jarvis says, finally, mercifully speeding up, fucking into Steve with perfect, relentless thrusts that make him wail. ‘I always enjoy seeing you spread out for us. The proportions of your body are mathematically perfect, did you know that?’

‘Yeah,’ Tony agrees with a snort. Steve can hear the rustle of him finally stripping his clothes off. ‘Michelangelo would’ve taken one look at you and smashed the David with a sledgehammer.’

Usually the idea of such artistic devastation would horrify Steve, but right now, with nothing but their voices curled tight around him and Jarvis fucking smoothly into him, the compliment only makes his skin flush hotter. Embarrassment and pleasure at being spread out like this, vulnerable and on display, draws a high, thin whine from his throat.

‘Easy, Steve,’ Tony says, and a calloused hand brushes sweat-damp hair off his forehead. Steve barely sweats in the gym. He can spend hours beating a punching bag before the strain shows, but being held in place and thoroughly fucked leaves him dripping sweat in minutes.

‘We have you, Captain,’ Jarvis promises, and the fucking machine pauses at the top of its next stroke, holding him pinned, stuffed full and open, the pressure on his prostate unrelenting.

Steve thrashes his head on the pillow, tenses his muscles, tries to get free of the intrusion and force it deeper at the same time.

‘Come for us,’ Jarvis orders, and the dildo begins to vibrate, rapid pulses that shoot straight through his prostate and set his cock on fire.

Steve cries out, body going rigid, and comes like it’s been punched out of him. Warm liquid splashes his abs, runs into the dips between them, and through the white noise in his ears he hears Tony curse breathlessly.

‘Jesus fuck, that’s beautiful!’

‘Take your time, Captain,’ Jarvis says faintly, over the building roar in his head. The vibrations don’t stop, and Jarvis starts moving again, fucking Steve through the aftershocks and right into a second orgasm without so much as slowing down.

Steve almost screams as he peaks again, straining in his restraints, completely blind with white-hot pleasure that zings through every nerve. He can’t take it, can’t breathe, Jarvis is fucking the breath right out of him, relentless and merciless and oh God it feels so good it almost hurts. He’s hyper sensitive from his orgasms, his balls drawn up tight and twitching as the vibrations press back and forth over his prostate, milking him with every stroke.

His dick is still impossibly hard, the serum keeping his body going even as his brain goes offline.

In the midst of the white-noise he vaguely hears Tony saying ‘I got you, Cap, come on, give it to me,’ and there’s a sudden weight over his thighs, Tony straddling him, his inner thighs already slick with lube. His fingers wrap around Steve’s dick, squeezing just under the head, and Steve is coming again even as Tony guides him in and sinks down.

‘Oh yeah, Steve,’ Tony groans, clenching down around him.

The vibrations cease abruptly, and the movements of the dildo inside him slow, giving Steve a moment’s respite after his third orgasm.

He lies limp against the pillows, his chest heaving, his ears ringing, every nerve in his body wrung out and tingling. Tony clenches around him again, the surge of pleasure reminding him that his dick is still hard and ready.

‘Are you with us, Captain?’ Jarvis asks, punctuating the question with a momentary burst of vibration. Jarvis is a sadistic son of a bitch.

Steve moans, his head dragging weakly, his body in complete overload. One more, and he’s either going to soften or die, and right now he doesn’t care which.

‘Move,’ he rasps out, to both of them.

‘You – ah – you got it, Cap,’ Tony says, lifting up on his knees and dropping back down.

Jarvis begins to move inside him, matching Tony’s pace until it’s as though Steve is fucking and being fucked by himself at the same time, synchronised waves of pleasure washing through him.

The build is slower this time, Tony rocking back into the cradle of Steve’s raised knees, fucking himself long and slow on Steve’s cock. He makes the most amazing noises Steve has ever heard, deep, velvety groans like the air is being forced out of him every time he sinks down.

He leans forward, panting with the effort, and moves a little faster, clenching down, his insides fluttering around Steve, squeezing like an obscene massage.

Steve pants with him, his heart hammering in his ears, lacking the energy to do more than weakly lift his hips to meet Tony. Jarvis catches on, angling the dildo to perfectly stroke Steve’s prostate as his hips shift under Tony.

‘God, so good,’ Tony groans, tilting forward and running his hands up Steve’s sticky, sweat-shiny stomach. He rubs his thumbs over Steve’s hard nipples, pinches them with a cruel hint of sharp fingernails, and Steve comes again, body tense and twitching with the strain, making a high, thin moaning sound, completely beyond speech.

Tony swears breathlessly, rocks down as hard as he can, and fucks Steve through his orgasm, the slick sound of his own hand on his dick louder and closer to Steve’s ears than the other noises of their fucking.

Tony curls forward, clenches up and comes with a groaned out ‘Oh, fuuuuck!’ 

His cum splatters Steve’s chest, and Steve whines, over sensitive and finally, finally starting to soften. Jarvis withdraws, leaving his ass cold and empty, and Steve shudders with the sensation.

Tony stays seated and pants for a long moment, before he shakily rises up on his knees and flops sideways onto the bed.

‘Jarvis,’ he says, his voice rough and wrecked. ‘Help us out?’

‘Everything is in hand, sir,’ Jarvis says. The restraints around Steve’s wrists and ankles abruptly snap open as Jarvis cuts the current that held them shut.

Steve sags, slowly stretching his legs to lie flat. His muscles ache, and even though the serum will take care of it in a few minutes, at the moment, he can barely stand to move.

‘I got you, Steve, come on,’ Tony says, guiding Steve’s arms down to his sides one at a time, moving slowly and gently. ‘Close your eyes,’ he says, touching the edge of the blindfold, and Steve does.

The room is bright, lit so that Jarvis can see every detail though the cameras in the walls and ceiling, and Steve feels the light like a knife, even with his eyelids shut tight.

‘It’s ok,’ Tony soothes, as he whines in complaint. ‘You’ll adjust in a minute.’

He’s right. By the time Tony has reached for the bottles of water on the bedside table and pressed one into Steve’s hand, his eyes have adjusted enough to let him at least crack the lids open and squint at Tony.

He sits up just enough to drink without choking, drains the bottle and gives it back to Tony. He flops back down on the bed, still too blissed out to really move. Tony throws the empty bottle off the side of the bed and flops beside him. 

‘Damn, we’ve got good at that,’ Tony says, as they lie curled together in a sticky, sweaty heap. 

Steve makes a noise of barely coherent agreement, his brain still slowly rebooting. His right side feels oddly cold, and he knows it’s because Jarvis is missing. Their trio isn’t quite complete yet.

‘Everyone ok?’ Steve finally manages to say, after a long few minutes of haziness.

‘Fucking amazing,’ Tony says.

‘I am also better than simply “ok”,’Jarvis agrees.

‘You just wait until I’ve got J’s LMD body ready to go,’ Tony says, running the tips of his fingers lazily over Steve’s abs. ‘Then you can suck his dick while we do this. It's gonna be amazing.’

‘I am looking forward to being able to truly feel you,’ Jarvis agrees. ‘Sir assures me that the sensory feedback I can currently process will pale in comparison.’

‘We’re pretty close to ready,’ Tony says confidently. ‘Just got to check that the synth-skin can deal with the kind of force that you can dish out in bed.’

‘Jeez, you two are gonna kill me,’ Steve protests, feeling his dick twitch at the thought in spite of the rigorous workout he’s just been put through.

‘Sure are, Cap,’ Tony says cheerfully. ‘Here lies Captain America, dead from genius robot sex.’

‘I look forward to Director Fury’s reaction to that epitaph,’ Jarvis agrees.

Steve just flops his arm over his eyes and laughs helplessly at them both.


End file.
